<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【奏千】深夜读物vol.2 by しせつ (1160695212)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848771">【奏千】深夜读物vol.2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1160695212/pseuds/%E3%81%97%E3%81%9B%E3%81%A4'>しせつ (1160695212)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1160695212/pseuds/%E3%81%97%E3%81%9B%E3%81%A4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>abo设定飙车文，文笔差ooc有注意避雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shinkai Kanata/Morisawa Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【奏千】深夜读物vol.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>双手提起校裤扣好，守泽千秋靠在桌边，拿起旁边的校服衬衫套上。深海奏汰在他不远处，背对着他，动作意外地迅速，已经穿好外套在系领带。<br/>千秋盯着那道身影，还是有些恍惚。很难想象，刚刚他们才从海神战的舞台上下来，甚至是以败者的身份。对方看起来不甚在意的样子，跟往常一样面无表情，但对他来说，这是一次意义重大的舞台。<br/>他这次终于迈出了第一步，努力成为「英雄」的第一步，可以说是获得了新生。直到现在，他的指尖都在发颤，还残留着舞台上热血沸腾的感觉。<br/>……不对，这股热量不太对。<br/>千秋捂住胸口，察觉身体里涌动的热量中，还夹杂着一点本能，仿佛有什么东西要喷涌而出。<br/>突如其来的危机感让他下意识掐手指计算时间，然后悲哀的发现，自己确实差不多该到发情期了。<br/>——但不该是现在。<br/>千秋转头看了一眼仍背对自己的身影，撑起身子小心翼翼地往门口挪，试图不发出任何声音。<br/>就在此时，他鼻尖敏锐地闻到一丝带着薄荷的海洋气息，瞬间双腿一软跪了下去，扑倒在身前的椅子上，发出一阵刺耳的声响。<br/>“……千秋？”<br/>那边奏汰听到声响回过头，却发现原本那么大一个人消失不见，便满脸担忧地往这边走来。<br/>千秋扒着椅面边缘，不住地大喘气，随着身后脚步声渐近，他能感觉到那丝冰冰凉凉的气息愈发明显，自己的某处也开始变得湿润。<br/>难道是……alpha的信息素……？<br/>千秋想着，觉得那股热量快要将他淹没，他夹紧双腿，试图不让湿润的东西流出，却在冰凉的指尖触及自己时，发觉这一切都是徒劳。<br/>一股浓郁的抹茶拿铁的味道扩散开来，奏汰动作一顿，低头凑到千秋颈后嗅嗅，然后默不作声地把人捞起来靠在自己怀中，轻轻抚摸对方滚烫的脸颊，低声问道：<br/>“千秋，需要帮忙吗？”<br/>怀中人似乎贪恋他冰凉的体温，抓着他的手伸到后颈的腺体上，再抬眼看他时，褐色的眼已经濒临涣散，水光琳琳，在灯光下闪着细碎的光芒。<br/>“帮帮我……奏汰”千秋说。</p><p> </p><p>千秋跨坐在奏汰身上，身上已经被脱到只剩一件衬衫，下身没了东西阻挡，透明的液体溪流一般流出，看着淫荡无比。<br/>毕竟被alpha信息素满满包裹起来的感觉实在太好，身后的肉穴早已做好被侵犯的准备，却迟迟不被填满，细细麻麻的空虚感逐渐攀升，却苦于双腿发软使不上劲，只能难耐地磨蹭抵在身后的东西。<br/>奏汰慢吞吞解开衬衫扣子，褪到臂弯处松松挂住，然后一只手搂着腰，一只手伸到身后，两指拨开穴口探了进去。<br/>肉穴热情地接待来客，内壁绞紧仿佛是在吸吮，浅浅的拨弄两下便发出响亮的水声。奏汰增加到三根手指，并指抽插几下，感觉不太需要开拓，于是抽出手指托起臀瓣，让自己的性器对准穴口，轻轻挤入头部，然后一松手让人坐了下去。<br/>“……哈啊————！！！”<br/>一下子坐到底的刺激太过于猛烈，千秋身子猛地后仰，大腿肌肉绷紧，身前早已挺立的性器颤抖着射出第一波精液，撒在两人的小腹上。<br/>奏汰也被温热紧致的肉穴夹得倒吸一口冷气，连忙抬手轻轻摁捏后颈的腺体。这对omega来说是个很好的安抚行为，高潮后的身躯很快放松下来，温顺地趴在他身上，满足地低声哼哼。<br/>虽然omega的本能不仅仅是被进入，但对于初尝禁果的千秋来说，这已经是极大的满足。奏汰对此很能理解，将人安抚下来之后只是摆动腰肢浅浅进出，享受处子的紧致肉穴，以及偶尔擦过某点时轻微的颤栗。<br/>“……奏汰”<br/>突然他听见千秋低声喊他，他扭头凑到对方耳边，嘴唇贴着耳垂应了一声，示意对方有话就说。<br/>“……用力点”<br/>奏汰停下了动作，两手抓着肩膀把人支楞起来，果然看见千秋双眼无神，原本清澈的瞳孔已经糊成一片无机质的褐——毕竟，但凡还剩一点理智，都说不出这种话来。<br/>对此奏汰笑了笑，转而握住身上人精瘦的腰肢，挪挪屁股调整到比较好用力的角度，开始狂风暴雨般的进攻。<br/>这次奏汰完全没留情，次次捅到最深处，撞在生殖腔紧闭的入口上，肏得人发出高昂的呻吟，与身下的水声、肉体碰撞声连成一片，眼里很快蓄满了泪水，被一串一串地撞落下来。<br/>偏偏奏汰心里冒出一只小恶魔，仰头凑到千秋耳边，笑得眉眼弯弯，问他：“够用力了吗？”<br/>可怜千秋被彻底卷进快感的漩涡之中，就连呻吟都被撞得破碎，身体却还懂得讨好体内的东西，用实际行动告诉了奏汰自己的回答——肉穴猛地绞紧，又是一股精液喷射而出。<br/>“千秋，真是『敏感』呢~♪”奏汰说完，埋在千秋颈窝，深吸一口omega甜中带苦的信息素，身下的进攻却也一直没有松懈，把刚刚释放过的身体拉回快感之中，仿佛要让人就这么在无尽的快感之中堕落。<br/>但毕竟是刚刚才释放过的身体，快感全部堆积在了后方，肉壁紧紧箍住入侵者，夹得奏汰“嘶”一声，几次抽插之后也交代在里面。<br/>精液灌满后方的满足感让omega沉醉，几乎软成一滩水，整个趴在奏汰身上。借着姿势，奏汰轻而易举地触到后颈的腺体，那里散发着浓郁的抹茶拿铁味，虽然没有咖啡因，却仍然让人感到亢奋。<br/>奏汰舔舔虎牙，觉得这的确是个很难抵挡的诱惑。<br/>忽然被从alpha的身上离开，千秋微睁着眼，试图伸手寻找alpha的身影，却感受到体内的巨物被抽出，发出一声轻响。这下他彻底急了，下意识扭动身体反抗，然后得到一个安抚的吻。<br/>alpha的信息素让他任由索取，舌头不费吹灰之力就侵入进来，在他口腔里翻拌，空气也被逐步夺取，只能趁偶尔的空隙汲取新鲜空气，可还是比不上被夺取的速度，在唾液溢出流下的同时，开始变得缺氧意识模糊。<br/>不知道过了多久，漫长的索取终于结束，他不住喘息，感觉自己被翻过身，温柔地放在了什么东西上面，胸口两点擦过毛绒的布料泛起一阵麻痒。然后是一副躯体压在自己身上，有吐息喷洒在腺体上，让他忍不住颤栗，想要就这么臣服。<br/>一双手抚过他的身体，最后落在腰间，把屁股高高抬起，甜美可爱的声音响起的下一秒，火热的硬物抵在了身后。<br/>“千秋…想要这个吗……？”<br/>千秋早已经停止思考，跟从自己体内那股身为omega的本能开口。<br/>“……想、想要……啊~”<br/>身后的东西用力挤入体内，将后方塞得满满当当，随后一下一下用力撞在生殖腔入口，那里因为先前一段时间的猛烈进攻，就已经摇摇欲坠，这下直接是硬生生被撞开一条缝隙。<br/>“啊……！”千秋一声痛呼，“不…不要……不要……”他想往前爬逃离身后的进攻，却早已被肏得四肢脱力，腰间还被死死握着，只能在原地承受腔口被逐渐撞开的痛楚。<br/>偏偏此时omega的受虐体质起了效，身前阴茎不知何时又一次挺立，顶端跟随撞击在布料上来回摩擦，透明的淫液与快感一起涌出，最后痛呼变成娇喘，逃离变成迎合，腔口也似乎听见主人的想法将近失守。<br/>终于在千秋临近绝顶之际，体内巨物猛然一顶，突破了那道关口，整个头部进入到生殖腔内。突如其来的满涨感也让快感突破巅峰，千秋长长一声呻吟，射出第三波精液。<br/>奏汰不是没发现身下人的状况，只是他现在被比肉穴还要紧致的生殖腔紧紧箍着，alpha的占有欲一下子升到顶峰。他艰难地在里面浅浅抽插，然后弯下腰张口咬住后颈的腺体，用力咬破注入自己的信息素，在身下人剧烈的颤抖中涨大成结。<br/>成结时的射精漫长而持久，比注入信息素要久得多。奏汰松开腺体，轻轻舔去血珠，还能顺带安抚身下的人，一手揉捏臀肉，一手放在小腹上感受隆起的幅度。<br/>过了好一会，感受到射精结束后，奏汰拔出阴茎，把千秋翻个身变成仰躺，分开双腿跻身进去，满意地欣赏对方一片泥泞的腿间，然后对准穴口再一次进入，抵在生殖腔口。<br/>奏汰看见千秋转动眼珠，无神的双眼朝这边看来，便对着他笑笑，莹绿的眸子带着诡异的色彩。<br/>“没关系哦，千秋”他低声说，“在接下来的几天里……我会努力，把你的肚子『射』大的~♪”<br/>——这样，英雄就是他『一个人』的了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>